


The Pretty One

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, My First AO3 Post, Resurfaced Memories, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit suddenly remembers a pink robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty One

Rabbit couldn’t figure out why the black dress on the woman in the street looked so familiar. She could feel the gears in her brain grind as she mused, staring at the woman as she passed.

“Heya Spine. That woman’s dress,” she whispered as she sent him a picture via Wifi, “Why does it look so fa-fa-familiar?”

The Spine thought for a moment. “Maybe you saw it in a movie or something? Or in a store?” Rabbit bit her lip and shook her head, but didn’t mention it again.

She didn’t forget it for the rest of the day though. It was important, but she couldn’t recall why.

Thoughts of the dress were put aside for months, until Rabbit was exploring the Manor one rainy day, searching for new hiding places away from the activity of the manor. As she peeked around the corner of a rarely-used hallway, a closed closet caught her eye. The lock didn’t stop her and she had it opened in no time. Inside, several black dresses, red petticoats, and short black wigs sat on shelves. Rabbit tilted her head, sorrow squeezing her core, though she couldn’t recall why. After a minute, she gathered the dresses and ran to her room.

That night, Rabbit shook The Spine awake.

“Rabbit? Why am I up at three in the morning?” he asked, annoyed as he booted up. The irritation left his face once his photoreceptors were fully functioning and he saw the black oil smeared on Rabbit’s face.

“Up-up-Upgrade.” she sobbed, a fresh wave of tears falling from her eyes as she hugged her brother.

“You need an upgrade?” he asked, distressed as he absently stroked her back as she sobbed.

“N-n-n-no! I re-re-remember her! Upgrade!” she wailed.

“Who’s Upgrade?” He asked. Rabbit flinched, looking at The Spine with fear.

“Ya…Ya don’t remember her-her-her?” she blinked.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Rabbit.”

“Upgrade! She was an-another ro-ro-robot like us, Th’Spine!” she yelled. “Why don’t you-you-you remember-er-er?” She sobbed. “Why did we for-forget?”

The Spine watched Rabbit strangely. “Rabbs, I think you’re glitching. We need to get you to the Walter wo-”

“No! They’ll make me-me-me forget and I don’t wanna for-for-forget!” Rabbit said desperately.

“Okay, okay! We won’t tell anyone.” The Spine scooted to one side of the bed and let Rabbit curl up next to him. After a few moments of silence, The Spine whispered, “Tell me about her.”

The memories hurt Rabbit, but she still closed her eyes and spoke. “She was real pretty, sh-short and pink. She had bla-a-ack hair with streaks of red, an-an-and blue eyes. She had such a lov-lovely voice. She liked dr-dragons and princesses and p-pretty things.” A wave of longing washed over Rabbit as memories resurfaced.

“Why did we forget her? What happened to her?” The Spine mused, trying to remember any pink robot, but unable to.

“She died, Spine. Her core jus-just flickered out one day. Nobody knew why.” she laid her head on The Spine’s shoulder. “M-m-maybe that’s why. So we wouldn’t hafta miss her anymore.”

“I think… I think I’d rather remember.” he replied, feeling a dull ache in his core, mourning a robot he couldn’t even remember.

“Me too.” she sighed. “Can I stay in h-here tonight? I don’t wanna be alone.” Rabbit asked, her voice small.

“Of course.”

The Spine listened to Rabbit go into sleep mode, but he stayed awake, trying desperately to remember the pretty pink robot.

 


End file.
